


timeless

by nctblog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctblog/pseuds/nctblog
Summary: " - i can't force you to love me. im sorry."





	timeless

prologue:

ten and taeyong met when they were kids, taeyong became ten's first friend when they moved to korea. they were the power duo, everyone in their town envied their friendship. no one will not be seen without the other, it only happens when one of them are sick, which is rarely.

not until ten turned 17, not until he was 17 and he realized he was in love with his best friend. 

\---

"bro you have to tell him." johnny said to ten when he started coughing loudly.

"shut up, you know i cant," ten said 

"you're hurting, you know i dont like it when you get those flowers out of your mouth," johnny said quietly 

"i know, im so sorry. im just so scared, i cant lose him you know," ten said bitterly

johnny gave him a sympathetic look and squuze his arm. the two were walking down their street when they saw him. ten knew at some point that he was near, since the pain in his chest started to intensify.

taeyong ran to ten, when he finally saw his best friend. 

"ive been looking for you, your mom said you left with johnny, so i decided to wait here for you." taeyong said while smiling at his best friend.

ten is in love with taeyong but taeyong is in love with someone else.

a month after he realized he loved taeyong, taeyong had his first love, jaehyun. ten wanted to tell taeyong about what he felt but he was too petrified with the fact that he might lose taeyong if he tells him what he feels.

a week after taeyong told him about the boy he is in love with, his chest started to hurt. that night when taeyong told him about jaehyun, he cried himself to sleep, his chest pain intensifies, at first he thought it was only because he was broken hearted. little did he know, a cattleya orchid was growing in his chest.

"i've missed you so much." taeyong whispered to ten while he hugged him. this made ten shiver.

the chest pains never go away, the day after ten saw taeyong and jaehyun together for the first time, he felt sick, he started to cough so badly but he was surprised to see cattleya orchid petals on his hands. he was later diagnosed with hanahaki disease. a flower was slowly blooming in his chest

"i'm sorry, I've been so busy with my dance practices." ten said while returning the hug

" its okay, lets hang out tonight, just the two of us. it's been awhile." taeyong said excitedly

"well i have to go now bye ten, bye taeyong." johnny bid his goodbye while looking at ten 

"bye johnny, take care" taeyong said happily and waved at johnny

ten only shook his head and was about to go inside his house when taeyong grabbed his wrist, his chest started to hurt from taeyong's touch.

"so tonight?" taeyong asked

"i can't tonight taeyong, im a little too tired today im sorry." ten said while pulling his wrist away from taeyong. "good night taeyong, see you tomorrow." 

taeyong was left outside, he felt sad because it has been so long since he hung out with his best friend. he missed him so much.

\---

"what happened?" jaehyun asked his lover

"he keeps avoiding me" taeyong said as he slumped down his bed

"i don't what i did, ever since i told him about us, he just wont talk to me, he'll always find a way to avoid me and i dont even know why." taeyong said sadly

jaehyun walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him.

"jaehyunnie, you know how much i love him right, i just, i just cant handle it already. i miss him so much." taeyong said quietly

"i know, you should just tell him you know. it's okay with me, you know that right?" jaehyun said

"yes i do but what if he doesnt feel the same way, he has been hanging out with johnny." taeyong replied

"that doesnt mean they are dating, maybe johnny is just looking out for him. nonetheless, you should tell him, be honest with him. that could be the key to rekindle the relationship that you two have." jaehyun said and hugged taeyong tighter.

taeyong nodded as he fell asleep in the arms of his lover.

\--

"i found a way to help you relieve the chest pains." johnny said the next day 

"what is it?" ten said

"well i read that you could get a surgery, they say it's helpful but it has some side effects but at least it'll help you." johnny said

"what's the side effect?" ten asked

" if the flowers are successfully removed from your chest, so are your feelings for that person. in some cases even your memories with that person will be removed as well." johnny said

ten started to think. does he want to get rid of his love for taeyong? is he ready to lose his wonderful memories of his best friend?

"if you ever forget about him, you'll still have me, ill take care of you. just please get the flower out of you ten. i can't afford to see you hurting anymore, i also don't want you to lose you. please ten just this one please." johnny begged

ten only looked at johnny and left without saying a word.

\--

" taeyongie, you have a letter." jaehyun said and gave taeyong his letter.

the letter was inside a pink envelope, when he entered his room he immediately opened the envelope.

Dear Taeyong,

you have been my best friend ever since forever, we practically raised each other. 

fast forward to the present year, after i turned 17, i realized something. i realized i loved you more than a friend. i wanted to tell you but im too scared to lose you.

i was about to tell you but you called me first and told me about jaehyun, you told me how much you liked him and he probably is the one for you. my chest started to hurt when you told me about it. the pain intensified when you told me the two of you are finally together.

i stayed away from not because of jaehyun but because i have hanahaki disease, whenever i see you, my chest will hurt. everytime is see you or even the two of you, my chest will hurt and ill cough up petals.

i never wanted to stay away from you. i don't want to be seperated from you but i have to, the blooming flower in my chest will soon grow bigger and it will eventually kill me. i have decided to get it out of me. there's no more choice taeyong, i cant force you to love me. im sorry.

as you read this letter, im probably in the hospital already, getting the flower out of me. i might forget you taeyongie, but please remember that you will always be in my heart and that i will always love you forever.

love,  
ten 

taeyong didn't realized he was crying so loudly, not until jaehyun came up to hug him.

"j-jaehyunie h-he loves me, jaehyun he loves me." taeyong sobs 

"i have to go to the hospital jaehyunie, i have to tell him i love him too." taeyong cries harder

"okay, okay I'll bring you there." jaehyun said

on their way to the hospital, taeyong cannot stop his tears. when they got there they asked for ten.

"i'm sorry sir but he is currently in surgery." the nurse said

taeyong fell down and cried harder, jaehyun had to carry him to a chair and sat him down. taeyong cried so hard until he fell asleep.

\---

"the surgery was successful, we were able to take out all of the flowers out of his chest and i am here to say that your friend is cured from his hanahaki disease." someone said

"that's good, I'm so happy for ten," johnny said 

taeyong woke up from his slumber and saw johnny. he immediately ran to johnny.

"is he okay?" he asked, his eyes were so puffy from crying

"he is, the doctors said he'll wake up in a few minutes." johnny said happily

as they entered ten's room, taeyong saw how peacefully his best friend is sleeping. johnny and jaehyun decided to eat for awhile.

"don't you want to eat?" johnny asked

"I'm okay." taeyong said while seating beside his best friend.

"taeyongie I'll bring foods for you, please eat some okay?" jaehyun said as he and johnny left the room.

taeyong was humming as he held ten's hand he started to tell him things.

"i can't believe you're in love with me too, do you know how much that makes me happy." taeyong said happily to his sleeping bestfriend

"when you wake up, let's go on a date, dont worry about jaehyun he wouldn't mind at all." taeyong was already planning for a wonderful date for ten and him.

ten started to move and when he opened his eyes, he looked at taeyong and at their intertwined hands. taeyong was smiling at him, taeyong couldn't hold his excitement but when he saw his best friend's confused face.

"what's wrong ten?" taeyong asked nervously.

"i'm sorry, is just that your holding my hands, do i happen to know you?" 

 

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER OOF THIS IS SO TRASHY AAAAA IM SO SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> hullo, this is my first au ever oof. i hope yall enjoyed it! expect more in the near future ♡


End file.
